CADUCUS
by Vi'keesha Keilantra
Summary: Kutukan, kematian berantai, dan sakitnya masyarakat; Kendati pun tidak menyukai konstruksi masyarakat yang seakan menomorduakan laki-laki, Naruto tetap berjuang -pura-pura jadi perempuan, masuk kerajaan, menyingkap kejanggalan, dan jadi Ksatria Permata Agung. Demi Ibunya. Demi Adiknya. Oh, dan demi melindungi Putri yang ternyata sangat memesona /AU. Naruhina berbungkus shoujo-ai.


**Guncangan I**

**Pesan Kematian dan Putusan**

Sejak umur lima tahun, Naruto sudah sering memperhatikan Naruko yang berlatih di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga mereka. Naruko terlihat sangat menawan ketika tubuh kecilnya menghindar dari serangan yang diberikan Kushina, ibu mereka. Walaupun Naruto sangat iri dan sangat ingin bergabung, Naruto sadar diri. Naruto adalah laki-laki.

Naruto sering mendengar pembicaraan warga desa yang sedang berjalan atau yang sekadar bercengkerama di pasar, laki-laki dan kemampuan bertarung adalah hal yang buruk. Laki-laki yang bisa bertarung cenderung berakhir sebagai pemberontak, merasa paling berkuasa dan tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Jadi Naruto menghindar, sebisa mungkin tidak mengetahui jurus-jurus dan gerakan keren yang diajarkan ibunya pada Naruko. Agak sulit, karena Naruto sering kali mendapati dirinya mengintip dan meniru gerakan mereka dari balik jendela. Kushina tentunya menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Bukan sekali dua kali pula ia mengajak Naruto bergabung bersama mereka, beberapa kali Naruto ikut bergabung, mungkin tak kuasa dan tak enak hati karena selalu menolak permintaan Kushina, tapi hal tersebut tak pernah berlangsung lama.

Kehidupan di tengah masyarakat memang menyusahkan. Nilai-nilai yang mereka anut dengan penuh percaya diri tanpa sadar menyusup ke dalam hati dan pemikiran anak-anak. Mungkin memang itu tujuannya, membuat anak-anak percaya, menghidupinya, dan menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Oh tapi Kushina sama sekali tak suka ini. Benar-benar tidak suka.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan sorot mata penuh semangat milik Naruto ketika memperhatikan Kushina dan Naruko dari jauh?

Bagaimana bisa Kushina membiarkan anak-anaknya memakan omong kosong soal lemahnya laki-laki di tengah masyarakat?

Kushina punya dua anak. Laki-laki dan Perempuan. Kembar. Kushina mencintai keduanya hingga ke sumsum tulang dan napas terakhirnya. Kushina mencintai mereka berdua, sama besarnya. Dan hanya karena Naruko terlahir sebagai perempuan, bukan berarti Kushina mencintai Naruko lebih dalam dan membiarkan Naruko memperlakukan saudara laki-lakinya dengan semena-mena seperti kebanyakan orang tua lainnya.

Kushina berharap kedua anaknya tumbuh saling menyayangi dan menghormati. Untuk itu, Kushina sering kali menceritakan kisah lamanya ketika diselamatkan oleh mendiang ayah si kembar, tentang betapa beraninya dia, betapa cerdasnya dia, dan betapa Kushina sangat menghormati sekaligus mencintainya.

Naruto menyayangi Naruko, Naruko pun menyayangi Naruto. Kushina tahu. Dan meskipun Naruto masih enggan bergabung dalam latihan mereka, Kushina cukup bahagia karena Naruko juga Naruto tak begitu terpengaruh omong kosong soal aturan _laki-laki harus begini-perempuan harus begitu_ milik masyarakat.

Kushina hanya perlu memastikan dirinya selalu ada dan mendukung apapun yang disukai anak-anaknya selama itu tidak merugikan dan menyakiti orang lain.

Sayangnya, Kushina tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia bisa terus mendampingi si kembar hingga mereka dewasa dan bisa berdiri sendiri di atas pilihan dan keputusan mereka, -tidak, dengan kematian berantai yang semakin jelas polanya sejak zaman Kushina kanak-kanak dulu.

Anak perempuan kandidat pemimpin dari klan yang berpengaruh seringkali meninggal sewaktu kecil, entah karena demam yang datang tiba-tiba, kecelakaan di depan publik, atau pun kematian yang begitu normal ketika sedang tidur.

Kushina sedang dalam mode khawatir yang begitu tinggi, apalagi ketika utusan kerajaan sedang bertamu ke kediaman mereka dan bertanya apakah Naruko bersedia dilatih menjadi salah satu kandidat Putri Mahkota. _Untungnya_, sebelum Kushina menolak dengan emosi yang menggebu, Naruko sendiri langsung menolaknya. _Buntungnya_, Naruko justru menanyakan bagaimana cara untuk menjadi bagian prajurit atau ksatria yang melindungi kerajaan –dengan kedua bola matanya yang berpendar penuh harap dan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

Oh, betapa Kushina ingin selalu melihat sorot kebahagian macam itu dari anak-anaknya.

Kushina tak tega mematahkan mimpi putrinya, tapi Kushina juga tak bisa membuat rasa khawatirnya mereda, sampai-sampai Naruto bisa merasakannya dan bertanya apa Kushina baik-baik saja ketika mereka hanya berdua. Awalnya, Kushina bisa meredakan rasa khawatir yang mulai mengganggu Naruto ketika melihatnya. Ya, hanya awalnya, karena ketika Naruto kembali bertanya apa Kushina baik-baik saja, Kushina sedang bimbang.

Rasa khawatirnya justru semakin tak terbendung setiap kali menemukan kejanggalan-kejanggalan di kediaman mereka. Sampai-sampai, jawaban Kushina terhadap pertanyaan Naruto justru tak berhubungan sama sekali.

"Kau harus belajar bertarung, Naruto," Pandangan Kushina jauh menerawang, membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan mendengar perkataan Ibunya. "Ibu punya firasat buruk tentang kerajaan."

"Tapi Bu –" Naruto jelas ingin protes. Setertarik apapun dia dengan kemampuan bertarung dan senjata (ugh, tapi Kushina memang belum pernah mengajarkan mereka memakai senjata), Naruto merasa tidak begitu perlu untuk _harus_ belajar bertarung. Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan kerajaan?

"Ibu mohon," suara Kushina terdengar sangat lelah. "Jika ibu tak bisa melindungi kalian, kalian harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri."

Di tengah kebingungannya Naruto diam, dia ingin mendengar alasan masuk akal dari ibunya. Entahlah, Naruto sendiri tidak yakin penjelasan dan alasan macam apa yang ingin dia dengar dari Kushina.

"Ibu menemukan daun beracun terselip di balik bantal milik Naruko. Jarum di pinggir kasut milikmu dan Naruko." Naruto masih bertahan dalam diamnya, sekalipun ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya. Demi apapun, otaknya tidak begitu mampu mengelolah informasi berat macam ini. Kenapa kecerdasan ayah mereka hanya menurun pada Naruko?

"Ulang tahun ketujuh kalian sebentar lagi," Kushina mengambil jeda, "jika… jika Naruko melewati ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh, dia akan masuk ke dalam lingkungan kerajaan." Kushina menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, "Itu jika dia berhasil melewati hari ulang tahunnya." Kushina tersenyum getir. "Berjanjilah pada ibu…" Kushina menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Ibu aku-"

"Kau menyayangi ibu kan Naruto?" Napas Naruto tertahan mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, bagaimana bisa ibunya meragukan perasaan Naruto? Tapi Naruto tetap mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan Kushina bahwa dia benar-benar menyayangi perempuan berambut merah di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah. Berjanjilah kau akan melindungi dirimu sendiri ketika ibu tidak bisa melindungimu. Berjanjilah kau akan hidup dan belajar bertarung."

"Aku berjanji." Naruto menjawab dengan mantap dan mengulang janjinya pada Kushina. "Aku berjanji akan hidup dan melindungi diriku sendiri." Naruto diam sejenak. "Aku juga berjanji untuk belajar bertarung. Supaya aku tidak hanya melindungi diriku, tapi juga melindungi Ibu dan Naruko."

Tepat setelah Naruto mengucapkan janjinya, Kushina menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Maafkan Ibu…" Kushina berbisik di telinganya, "Saat ulang tahun kalian nanti, ibu akan fokus melindungi Naruko, kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Kushina masih memeluk Naruto, Naruto juga masih bisa mendengar bisikan Kushina. Hati Naruto sedikit retak mengetahui ibunya hanya akan melindungi Naruko. Apa karena Naruko anak perempuan yang begitu berharga? Apa karena Naruto adalah anak laki-laki yang tak begitu penting? Tidak.. tidak! Bagaimana bisa Naruto berpikir seperti itu? Ibu 'kan sudah pernah bilang kalau anak laki-laki atau perempuan sama berharganya.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak banyak protes, mungkin karena entah apapun yang akan membahayakan mereka nanti, Kushina tak cukup kuat untuk melindungi Naruto dan Naruko sekaligus, atau mungkin ada kaitannya dengan jarum dan daun beracun yang tadi disebut Kushina, jadi Naruto tak begitu menghiraukan perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hatinya tadi. Apalagi, ketika Kushina memeluk Naruto semakin erat sambil berbisik bahwa dia menyayangi Naruto. Perasaan Naruto benar-benar nyaman, sampai-sampai dia tertidur dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Anak laki-laki atau perempuan sama berharganya.

_Iya 'kan, Ibu?_

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat dan tiba-tiba dia merasa bahwa sekelilingnya terasa terlalu terang.

"Naruko! Syukurlah…" Gadis merah muda yang berumur delapan tahunan itu terdengar saat lega.

Naruko? _Oh…_ Itu namanya sekarang, dia hampir lupa.

"Cih, kau hanya menjadi menjadi beban, _dobe_," Sasuke melemparkan pandangan sinis miliknya pada Naruto, "kurasa saat seleksi dulu kau diterima hanya karena nama keluargamu, bukan karena kemampuanmu."

Naruto bangun dari posisi telentangnya, kepalanya berdenyut, tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang terdaftar sebagai murid bagian kementerian pertahanan kerajaan. Tak boleh ada yang menghina Naruko sekalipun sekarang tubuhnya sudah didekap oleh bumi.

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha Sasuke _teme_."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya siap untuk melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke, tapi sedetik kemudian sebuah suara terngiang di telinganya.

'_Jika aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah membanting orang itu ke tanah. Tapi Minato… sekalipun dia bisa membuat orang itu patah tulang… Dia selalu bisa menggunakan kepala dan mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik sekalipun orang yang dihadapinya sangat menyebalkan.'_

Ada tawa Kushina yang samar-samar terdengar.

'_Ayah kalian sangat keren…'_

Tangan Naruto masih terkepal, tapi alih-alih melayangkan tinju pada Sasuke, dia malah memejam mata dan menghembuskan napas dengan panjang, kemudian berbalik menuju ruangannya.

Naruto tahu, Uzumaki lemah yang dikenal Sasuke adalah Naruto, bukan Naruko.

Namun tetap saja, yang dihina oleh Uchiha pantat ayam menyebalkan itu adalah Naruko yang mengikuti seleksi. Dan Naruto tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Tapi berkelahi dengan Uchiha itu juga hanya akan membuat nama Naruko semakin jelek, karena walau benci mengakui ini, Naruto sadar dia tak punya kemampuan sebanding dengan Sasuke.

Naruto harus berlatih lebih keras.

Naruto tak boleh membuat nama Naruko lebih jelek lagi.

Ya, Naruto –ah, tidak, maksudnya Naruko, Naruko harus jadi murid terbaik dan menjadi bagian Ksatria Pelindung Putri.

Naruto yang lemah harusnya sudah mati. Namanya sudah terukir di atas batu penanda makam milik Naruko. Yang ada sekarang harusnya Naruko, calon Ksatria Pelindung Putri.

Ini janjinya yang baru.

Dia akan hidup sebagai Naruko, menjadi Ksatria Pelindung Putri dan mengungkap dalang di balik kematian Naruko juga kematian Ibu mereka.

Naruto tidak akan mati sebagai Naruto ataupun Naruko sebelum janjinya ini terpenuhi. Tidak akan.

* * *

Mikoto sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Akan tiba masa saat para petinggi dan tetua kerajaan mempertanyakan kebijaksanaannya. Sebenarnya hal ini agak terlambat dari perkiraan Mikoto, entahlah, mungkin mereka ingin melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu sampai menemukan celah untuk mendesaknya, atau mungkin mereka punya _urusan penting_ lainnya yang tak bisa dicampurtangani bahkan oleh seorang ratu seperti Mikoto.

_Apapun, tapi mereka ini memang berisik sekali._

Mikoto menjawab dengan setenang mungkin perkataan dari seorang wanita tua bejubah marun yang sejak tadi meminta Sasuke untuk dikeluarkan dari pelatihan. "Seingat Saya, tidak ada larangan bagi seorang laki-laki untuk masuk pelatihan militer yang akan melindungi kerajaan, Nyonya."

Wanita tua itu merapatkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Mikoto, dia tidak suka ini. "Tapi bukan berarti Anda bisa mengabaikan perasaan, juga pandangan rakyat tentang kebiasaan lama, Yang Mulia."

Pelipis Mikoto terasa berkedut, mati-matian dia menahan bibirnya agar tidak mencebik pada tetua di depannya. _Perasaan rakyat, huh?_ Mikoto tertawa dalam hati. _Mereka selalu saja menggunakan nama rakyat._

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan." Kali ini Mikoto menanggalkan rasa hormatnya, tidak ingin menggunakan kata 'saya' pada tetua menyebalkan yang selalu saja mempertanyakan dan menyalahkan keputusan Mikoto.

"Tidak ada aturan yang melarang laki-laki masuk militer. Dan lagi, apa gunanya aku jadi Ratu jika aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan anakku sendiri?" Mikoto menatap tajam orang-orang di depannya. "Sasuke jelas tidak diperbolehkan mewarisi takhta karena dia laki-laki. Dia hanya ingin masuk dan menjadi bagian pertahanan yang melindungi kerajaan. Kenapa kalian mempermasalahkan hal yang tak perlu?" Tangan Mikoto yang terlipat berada dipangkuannya terkepal erat. "Kalian lupa apa yang terjadi pada Itachi?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Ah, peduli setan, toh Mikoto tidak membutuhkan jawaban yang mungkin saja akan memancing kemarahannya yang lebih besar.

Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Mikoto beranjak meninggalkan ruang pertemuan beserta orang-orang di dalamnya. Tanpa kata undur diri, tanpa senyum basa-basi.

Sekali lagi, _peduli setan_.

Mikoto masih punya urusan yang lebih penting dengan Hyuuga dan Yamanaka.

"Mereka sudah tiba, Yang Mulia." Seorang dayang menyampaikan pesan yang sedaritadi ditunggu oleh Mikoto.

"Mulai penyambutannya."

"Daulat, Yang Mulia."

Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh harap. Pertemuan dengan tetua sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketegasan langkahnya. Dia sudah menanti hari ini sejak lama. Hari saat dia akhirnya bertemu calon putri penerus takhta. Hari… saat dia akan bertemu dengan _anak perempuan_nya.

Kutukan yang sedang berlangsung ini harus dipatahkan. Namun sebelum itu, para putri ini harus selamat dulu. Masa depan tak bisa diselamatkan jika Mikoto _kalah_ saat ini.

Untuk itu, kepada semua Dewa –atau makhluk apapun yang mendengar Mikoto saat ini, yang ada di langit, samudra, daratan, pun dalam jiwa benda-benda dan makhluk lainnya. Semoga para putri ini, terlebih lagi yang akan menjadi ratu masa depan selalu terlindungi dan berada di jalan cahaya.

Tidak boleh ada nyawa yang terbuang karena hal yang tak masuk akal lagi.

Sama sekali tidak boleh.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fiksi penggemar ini selain kepuasan menyalurkan ide-ide dan imajinasi saya.**

**Naruto ****dan segala tokohnya tetap menjadi hak kekayaan intelektual para pihak yang seharusnya.**

**.**

**CADUCUS**** oleh Vi'keesha Keilantra**

**.**

**AU, Rated-T, Drama (included Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.), Naruhina berbungkus shoujo-ai /**_ehhhh_**, Miss/Typo, dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh jalan cerita (termasuk penokohan yang di luar karakter, kesalahan penulisan, dsb.)**

**.**

* * *

Yap, Naruto di sini sangat di luar karakternya –di luar karakter anak delapan tahunan juga waktu berhadapan dengan Sasuke tadi. Tapi… mengingat _luka_-nya, mungkin ngggak apa-apa kalau dia kita paksa sedikit lebih dewasa di sini. Lagipula, paling nggak dia nggak lupa ngasih panggilan sayangnya kepada rival pantat ayamnya. /heh

Jadi… sekitar satu minggu lalu, tepatnya tanggal 19 juni, saya diseret secara sukarela oleh seseorang untuk mengenal lebih dalam Tate no Yuusha. Setelah sekian abad rasanya, akhirnya saya marathon nonton anime lagi dong. Dan saat tiba di adegan Naofumi mengatakan raja takut istri dengan nada gelinya (plis, geli diksi yang tepat bukan sih?, btw saya baca subtitlenya ya, gak tau arti harfiahnya dalam bahasa jepang) saya kurang puas sama reaksi Putri Melty. Maksud saya, di sana kan katanya perempuan dipandang tinggi/?, terus kenapa reaksi Melty justru kayak malu-kesal diledek begitu? Oke mungkin emang sesuai dengan kondisi alurnya sih ya, karena bukan di adegan yang serius dan mungkin untuk mengundang penonton ketawa geli juga.

Tapi… saya ngerasa gak pas sama bagian itu, mungkin bakal lebih masuk akal kalo reaksi putri itu, muka bingung sambil nanya apa yang salah dan yang lucu. Karena, ya kan, kondisi di sana hal begitu emang gak lucu.

(Tapi balik lagi, mungkin emang bagusnya ya sesuai dengan apa yang disajikan, bukan apa menurut saya. Jadi yasudah, nikmati saja apa yang ada.)

Lalu, nggak lama setelah saya nonton episode 24-nya (25 belum keluar waktu itu), saya nggak ada kerjaan dan berakhir mengkhayal.

Enak kali ya buat cerita dengan setting cowok di sana pake baju dengan bawahan rok lebar-lebar, dan yang cewek lazimnya pake celana. Terus dengan keadaan cowok dianggap sebagai manusia kelas dua.

Oh, please jangan santet saya. Saya cuma pengen nyoba suasana baru, semacam cermin/? yang nunjukin sakitnya masyarakat, karena jujur aja, jadi cewek -di beberapa bagian dunia, jadi hal yang um… tak menyenangkan?

Bayangin aja, saya pernah nonton wawancara kalo anak cewek nolak pernikahan yang diatur bapaknya, dengan entengnya mereka bilang tinggal nembak kepala si cewek. Atau seorang suami yang gak tahan dengar perkataan orang-orang soal cara berpakaian istrinya akhirnya ngerusak muka istrinya abis itu diceraiin gitu aja.

Belum lagi soal gaji dan peran yang harus dijalankan cewek.

Duh.

Sejujurnya korban sakitnya masyarakat gak cuma perempuan aja sih. Pas sekolah dulu, ada teman cowok yang gak begitu bisa sepakbola, futsal, juga takraw, dan sering kali diledek: _kayak cewek, lemahlah, masa' nendang itu aja gak bisa_. Bruh, lahir dengan batang penis gak menjamin lu bisa jago olahraga dan mesti kuat fisik. _(Lagipula, banyak kok cewek yang jago futsal sama takraw–tapi bukan saya, ehehe.)_

Dan lagi, kalimat terkenal semacam –_cowok gak boleh nangis, _atau_ jangan nangis, kayak cewek!_ itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Emang kenapa kalo kayak cewek? Emang kenapa kalo cowok nangis?

Bleh, buat apa Tuhan dan Semesta nyiptain kelenjar air mata dan emosi buat manusia bertestis kalo ujungnya dipaksa masyarakat supaya jadi makhluk yang gak boleh mengekspresikan emosinya?

Tapi yaudahlah ya, toh, lama-lama saya bisa jadi sedikit munafik kalo bahas ketidaksetaraan macam ini.

Dunia ini ngebingungin.

(Jatuhnya settingan dunia di cerita ini kek balas dendam yak, wqwqwq. Tapi nggak kok, beneran pengen suasana baru aja.)

Tenang aja, bahasan cerita ini sebisa mungkin nggak berpusat soal cermin-cermin yang saya bahas tadi. Eh tapi poin utamanya emang situasi macam itu sih, duh, saya bingung!

Yang jelas ini cerita fokusnya tu di Naruto sama Hinata, eh Naruko ding. Mueheheh.

TAPI INI BUKAN SHOUJO AI KOK.

Naruto cowok oke? Tapi susah juga ngebayangin ini di jalur lurus kalo Naruto nyamar jadi Naruko. Jadi jatuhnya emang kayak shoujo-ai. Tapi saya gak pernah nulis shoujo-ai sampe habis. Jadi ceritanya gak bisa ke-cewek-cewek-an banget kayaknya. EH TAPI INI KAN BUKAN CEWEK X CEWEK YAMPUN!

Oke, bacotan saya sampe di sini aja, sebelum kepala kalian terbakar mengikuti alur pikiran saya :')

-itu pun kalo ada yang baca sih, wqwqwq.

Sampai jumpa di Guncangan berikutnya!

**-28062019**


End file.
